Ce soir
by ptite clad
Summary: Blaise se décide enfin à avouer ses sentiments au roux. Il l'attend au bar, se remémorant comment il en est venu à aimer le roux. BZ/RW, DM/HP à venir.
1. 18H17

**Auteur :** ptite clad

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon la fin du tome 7 aurait été interdite au moins de 16 ans.

**Pairing :** à venir Blaise/Ron

**Note:** Après une lutte acharnée, c'est l'histoire qui gagne au détriment de mon sommeil. Elle a refusé de me sortir de la tête j'ai du me résoudre à l'écrire _

** en gras**: les textos

_en italique: les flash-back._

Bonne lecture

-Un whisky pur-feu, s'il vous plait.

Le barman déposa la commande devant l'homme qui venait de parler. Blaise Zabini, métis d' 1 m 86 plutôt bien bâti, avec de beaux yeux couleur caramel.

Blaise regarda son verre, un petit sourire vissé au coin des lèvres. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Il avait tout prévu. Aucun collègue ou ami de dernière minute qui viendrait lui faire capoter sa déclaration. Une déclaration nette, claire, précise, ne laissant AUCUN doute qu'en à ses intentions. Une rencontre dans un bar-restaurant où ils pourront manger à une table un peu en recul, bénéficiant ainsi d'une certaine intimité et ne les mettant pas à la vue des lourdaux venus draguer.

Non, vraiment, ce soir, il réussirait. Il arriverait à avouer ses sentiments au rouquin qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil depuis déjà près de 3 ans.

Il sourit à cette pensée, faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son verre.

_Brrr brrr brrrr_

Blaise sortit son portable de sa poche, en profitant pour regarder l'heure au passage.

18H17.

Il avait encore une dizaine de minutes pour se préparer psychologiquement... Comme s'il ne cogitait pas assez depuis déjà 2 semaines. Mais bon, c'était le stress « avant exam » comme on pourrait dire. Dans une dizaine de minutes à peine il ferait sa déclaration. Son cœur s'accéléra, lui donnant l'impression qu'il cherchait à sortir de sa poitrine.

**_Belette dit : Y'a Pote Potter qui est à la bourre sur un dossier :0 je serai là plutôt vers 19h ça te dérange pas trop Zab ?_**

Blaise soupira, bon en fait c'était pas plus mal. Ça repoussait un peu l'échéance... Super, comme ça il stresserait un peu plus longtemps quoi. Vraiment parfait, allonger son agonie, très bonne idée.

**_Bien reçu, à tout à l'heure :)_**

Il remit machinalement son portable dans sa poche, se disant que Ron était vraiment un ami fidèle. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était une des qualités qui faisait qu'il se démarquait par rapport aux autres.

C'était cette qualité qui avait donné le déclic d'ailleurs.

Blaise posa son verre, croisa ses bras sur le comptoir et enfouie sa tête dedans. Il eut, malgré lui, un petit rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge pour mourir dans le creux de son coude. Il ressortit son téléphone d'un bras, relevant légèrement la tête pour lui permettre de relire le message, toujours affalé sur le bar.

Pote Potter et Zab.

Ils avaient tellement ri de ces surnoms idiots, qu'au final, ils étaient restés. Comme quoi, on se souvient toujours des trucs bêtes.

En y repensant, c'était marrant de voir comment tout s'était enchainé après la défaite du Lord.

Déjà la rivalité inter maison avait pratiquement disparu. Le conflit perpétuel qui agitait les rouges et les verts, s'était presque éteint. Après avoir combattu ensemble, leurs anciennes querelles n'avaient plus de raison d'exister . C'est ainsi que les insultes se transformèrent doucement en "vannes" et que les combats laissèrent place à des taquineries amicales jusqu'à l'examen.

Enfin examen... Il fallait le dire vite.

L'examen des ASPIC avaient presque été donné au 7ème années qui avaient pris part au combat.

Blaise se redressa, rangea son portable et tritura son verre, un sourire toujours bien ancré sur ses lèvres.

Il se rappelait encore de la tête d'ahuri qu'avait fait Harry en sortant de l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_-Alors ça s'est bien passé? Ils t'ont posé quoi comme question? Ils t'ont dit ta note ou pas?, demanda Hermione, complètement surexcité._

_-Euh Harry? Tu fais une drôle de tête... reprit Ron les sourcils légèrement froncé_

_-... Rien... Ils m'ont rien demandé..._

_Hermione et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux dans un même mouvement, parfaitement synchrone._

_-Comment ça rien, reprit Hermione, tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont collé un Troll parce que …._

_-Non non, coupa Harry, j'ai Optimal. Mais ils m'ont juste demandé de raconter ma bataille contre Voldemort et si je pouvais leur signer un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Vous savez celui avec l'article sur les Héros de la Guerre._

_-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, cingla Hermione._

_Ron, quant à lui, partit dans un fou rire suivit rapidement par Harry._

Il se souvenait s'être fait la réflexion que c'était normal que les professeurs aient réagi ainsi.

Après tout, que voulez-vous demander à une personne qui a détruit des Horcruxes, fait face à une bande de mangemorts et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne?

Harry Potter du haut de ces 17 ans devant avoir plus de vécu dans le domaine de la DCFM que les trois professeurs réunis qui lui faisaient passer l'entretien.

Dans pratiquement toutes les matières, les examinateurs avaient demandé des détails sur leur préparation, leur conclusion, leur ressenti de cette bataille. Ceux qui avaient participé à cette guerre s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ce jour-là. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mélangés, étaient partis dans des fous rires en se racontant leur passage dans telle ou telle matière.

Des fous rires joyeux mais un peu nerveux, car malgré tout, personne n'oubliait ceux qui avaient perdu la vie lors de ce combat.

Oui, il se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Mais pas pour ce rapprochement entre maison, non. Il s'en souvenait parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que Ron avait un rire affreusement chaleureux et contagieux.

Voilà, la fic sera en plusieurs petits chapitres. 4 ou 5 environ.

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	2. 18H25

**Auteur :** ptite clad

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon la fin du tome 7 aurait été interdite au moins de 16 ans.

**Pairing :** à venir Blaise/Ron

**Remerciements:** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont faite danser dans mon bureau. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas avec ce deuxième chapitre. (je tiens à m'excuser pour les probables fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe)

**Note:** La fic est légèrement UA, j'ai mentionné des personnages qui auraient participé à la bataille final alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans le livre ( il y aura aussi des personnages très peu utilisés, mais je voulais des personnages des quatre maisons même s'ils apparaissent très peu dans le livre.)

** en gras**: les textos

_en italique: les flash-back._

Bonne lecture.

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page ?)-

18H25.

Blaise se mit à réfléchir.

Finalement, c'était ce rapprochement qui leur avait permis de faire ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Sans ça, Gryffondor et Serpentard seraient restés ennemis et jamais le ministère n'aurait eu l'idée de les former tous ensemble.

Car oui, leur coopération, leurs exploits et leur victoire n'avaient évidemment pas échappé au ministère. Ces bureaucrates véreux, après lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, s'étaient jetés sur les 7ème années sortant de Poudlard.

Ils venaient tout juste de passer leurs ASPIC qu'ils avaient reçus, chacun, une lettre manuscrite du ministre de la Magie en personne. On pouvait y lire, après la tonne habituelle d'éloges, une proposition de formation, créée sur mesure pour eux.

Blaise avait senti le jeu du ministère à des kilomètres.

Il était plus qu'évident que les ministres souhaitaient garder sous la main leurs « prodiges » ne serait-ce que pour confirmer à la population, que tout était bel et bien fini et que le gouvernement avait le « soutien » des Héros.

Leur présence rassurait les gens et savoir que les « Héros » travaillaient pour le gouvernement leur redonnait confiance en celui-ci.

Il s'était tout de même penché sur le sujet avec ses meilleurs amis: Draco, Théodore et Pansy. Et, en bon et rusé serpentard, ils avaient étudié la formation, le salaire et les possibilités de débouchés au cas où ils décidaient de partir du ministère.

Et l'ébauche d'avenir que le ministère leur offrait était largement suffisant pour qu'ils se laissent tenter.

Très largement.

Mais il fallait au moins ça pour convaincre le plus de monde possible, non?

C'est ainsi que 16 anciens 7ème années s'étaient retrouvés en formation UMIS, Unité Magique d'Intervention Spéciale. Un cursus sur 5 ans, qui promettait d'être long, laborieux, incroyablement fatigant et extrêmement difficile.

Mais aussi extrêmement complet. C'était un savant mélange d'Auror, de médicomage, de Botaniste confirmé, de Potioniste en Chef et biens d'autres avec, en plus, une spécialisation dans une matière au choix de l'intéressé.

Une unité d'élite qui agirait là où les aurors échoueraient.

Parmi les 16 « Héros » ayant répondu présent à l'appel du ministère, le hasard voulut qu'on compte 4 membres de chaque maison. À l'époque, seul les Gryffondor avaient attiré l'attention de Blaise. Bien qu'il s'attendait à trouver Harry Potter, ne serait-ce que pour son nom, ou encore Hermione Granger pour sa fulgurante intelligence, il fut surpris de trouver Neville Londubat et, bien sur, Ronald Weasley.

Pas surpris dans le sens où il les pensait incompétents, loin de lui cette idée. Mais parce qu'il avait toujours été persuadé que Neville se consacrerait exclusivement à la Botanique et que Ron reprendrait la Boutique de Farces et Attrapes avec George et Ginny.

Puis là encore, il avait fait tourner ses méninges.

Neville avait été le leader de l'Armée de Dumbledore lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, il représentait, lui aussi, un symbole pour de nombreux élèves. Il avait acquis une plus grande confiance en lui et s'était révélé être beaucoup moins maladroit que ce que tout le monde avait pu penser. Le sous-estimer aurait été une véritable erreur et il était satisfait qu'il ait choisi d'élargir ses perspectives d'avenir.

Et Ron, malgré ses difficultés à briller aux côtés de deux amis aussi brillant qu'Harry et Hermione, s'était révélé être un fin stratège et un compagnon de taille lors de l'affrontement final. Un excellent stratège qui l'avait bluffé et qui pourrait, sans aucun doute, leur façonner des plans hors du commun pour leurs futures missions. Il avait été heureux qu'il se soit finalement décidé à venir lui aussi.

Incroyablement heureux même.

La formation commença exactement 2 mois après leurs ASPIC. La première journée, un véritable enfer de paperasse et de présentation, avait tout de suite donné la ligne à suivre des 5 prochaines années. Des sorciers mondialement reconnus dans leur domaine de compétence pour instructeurs, un emploi du temps qui ferait passer celui des ministres pour des vacances sur la plage, du matériel de grande qualité et des locaux parfaitement adaptés à chaque matière.

Une seule et unique chose avait été décidé.

Celui qui, une fois la formation finie, prendrait la lourde charge de commander.

Un futur chef d'unité tout désigné, sans surprise.

Harry Potter.

Bien que certain...Bon, bien que Draco râla un peu au début, juste par habitude, il se ravisa bien vite en voyant l'emploi du temps de ce dernier. Il avait reçu, en même temps que celui-ci, un joli sablier doré qui fit pousser un cri d'effroi à Hermione. À cet instant précis, ils comprenaient tous la difficulté d'être le porteur de la cicatrice, d'être le sauveur incontesté.

Après qu'il se soit vu propulsé sur le devant de la scène, Blaise avait observé Harry en pleine réflexion. Après quelques minutes, il avait murmuré à l'oreille d'un professeur, et après que celui-ci eut hoché la tête, Harry s'était levé pour faire une requête.

Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_/flash-back: 8 ans auparavant/_

_-Bon c'est tout simple en fait, prenez un morceau de parchemin, et écrivez dessus le nom de la personne en qui vous avez le moins confiance dans cette salle. Ensuite..._

_Harry sortit sa baguette et conjura une coupe enflammée._

_-Oui ça va, je sais, elle ressemble à la coupe de feu mais j'avais pas d'idée, dit Harry avec un légère moue. Donc une fois que c'est écrit HOP au feu. Voilà, pliez moi tout ça, faites passer et zou je vous embête plus avec mes idées._

_-Si y'avait que tes idées qui nous emmer..._

_-Malfoy, je suis pas sourd tu sais._

_Le-dit Malfoy esquissa un sourire._

_-Encore heureux Potter, de qui je me moquerai si tu ne pouvais plus entendre mes douces insultes._

_-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être les 5 meilleures années de ma vie, rigola Ron avec son entrain habituel._

_/fin flash-back/  
><em>

Et Ron avait eu raison.

Ils avaient, certes, passé leur temps à étudier et s'entrainer, mais cela n'avait eu aucune importance.

Pour aucun d'entre eux.

Car au fil des cours, ils avaient appris à se connaître les uns les autres. Ils s'étaient parlé, ouvert et s'entraidaient pour devenir toujours meilleurs, pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit jamais laissé sur le côté.

Jamais.

Et puis les profs étaient sympas. Bon un peu étrange et incroyablement égocentrique pour la plupart, mais marrant quand même.

-Tout va bien Monsieur?

Blaise releva la tête de ses bras, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il rigolait comme un ivrogne en bavant presque sur le comptoir. Il se rajusta convenablement et offrit son plus beau sourire au Barman.

-Oui tout va bien, je crois que je suis un peu stressé.

Le barman hocha la tête et partit débarrasser des verres qui trainaient, le surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil.

Blaise recommença à jouer avec son verre, se remémorant les surnoms idiots d'Harry et Ron.

Pote Potter pour Harry. L'un des profs était légèrement bègue et incroyablement fan du grand Potter. Tellement que, chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, il buttait sur la prononciation « Pot-Potter »

Belette pour Ron. Pour un fois, Draco n'y était pour rien. Un professeur, qui venait de France, n'arrivait jamais à prononcer correctement son nom, l'appelant Weasel au lieu de Weasley.

Draco avait eu des crises de fous rires toute la journée, la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça.

Pour se venger, il avait appelé Draco « Dray ».

Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, Ron avait décidé, ce jour-là, que tout le monde aurait un surnom et il en avait trouvé un pour chaque membre.

Depuis, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce surnom.

Zab.

Chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'entendre Ron.

Pourtant, il ne le voyait pas encore ainsi à l'époque. C'était un ami, un peu spécial, parce qu'il ne le regardait pas de la même manière que Draco, Harry ou encore Luna. Mais un ami quand même.

C'est le dernier jour de classe, après 5 ans ensemble, que le déclic s'était produit.

Qu'il avait pu mettre un nom sur le fait qu'il soit spécial.

À cause de Pote Potter d'ailleurs.

_-On a finiiiiiii youhouuuuuuuu brailla Ron plus enthousiasme que jamais, ça y est à nous des jours de repos. DE REPOS. À ne strictement RIEN GLANDER._

_Hermione d'habitude si sérieuse s'était affalé sur un canapé, tout sourire, suivit de très près par Pansy._

_-Harry, rassure moi, le ministère va bien nous refiler 1 an de vacances après ces études de bourrin?_

_Le petit groupe rigola, espérant une réponse favorable de celui qui serait, dans quelques jours, leur « chef »._

_-Un an faut pas exagérer, mais je pense qu'on a bien mérité quelques semaines de repos, je leur dirais demain, je dois voir le ministre pour qu'on finalise les locaux._

_Quelques hochements de têtes accompagnèrent sa remarque. Ils avaient dessiné les plans ensemble et il revenait à Harry, l'immense honneur d'aller faire suer la hiérarchie pour que ceux-ci soient respectés à la lettre. _

_Profitant d'un instant de calme, Harry sortit sa baguette._

_-Bien maintenant qu'on a fini, il me reste une chose à faire. _

_Harry conjura une coupe, que chaque personne dans la pièce reconnue en souriant._

_-une coupe de feu de Pote Potter, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps, lança Théo._

_-Ton manque d'originalité m'épate Harry, tu aurais au moins pu nous la faire dans une autre couleur, continua Luna._

_-Mais non, enfin, c'est la même Luna..._

_-C'est bien ce qu'elle dit Harry, coupa Neville, manque d'originalité._

_-Raaaah mais non, je veux dire que c'est la même coupe qu'il y a 5 ans._

_Et pour prouver ses dires, il plongea la main dans la coupe et en ressortit un papier._

_-La personne notée ici, dit-il en dépliant le papier, est la personne en qui j'avais le moins confiance il y a 5 ans. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je peux vous le montrer, parce que mes doutes sont entièrement dissipés. _

_Blaise vit Harry tourner le papier dans leur direction. _

_On pouvait lire HARRY POTTER écrit en gros._

_-Il y a 5 ans je ne doutais d'aucun d'entre vous. Pour la bonne et simple raison que le ministère m'avait demandé d'établir une liste de personnes en qui j'avais entièrement confiance et qu'ils pourraient enrôler dans leur cursus barbare et inhumain, dit-il dans un petit rire, Mais quand ils ont annoncé que je serais le chef, j'ai eu peur, que moi, je ne sois pas à la hauteur pour diriger un groupe tel que celui que je savais que nous allions devenir. _

_Harry s'arrêta, se sentant tout d'un coup ridicule dans sa démarche._

_-Enfin je veux dire, que voilà maintenant, euh, je pense que je suis assez bien pour vous et euh,.._

_-Harry je te coupe._

_Draco Malfoy se leva, s'approcha, plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et sa main dans la coupe._

_-Nous le savions déjà, que c'était grâce à toi et à la confiance que tu nous portes que nous avions pu intégrer l'unité. Le ministre a fait la bourde quand nous sommes arrivés, reprit Draco en dépliant lui aussi son papier, Il ne comprenait pas comment des fils de mangemorts avaient réussi à gagner ta confiance , mais comme c'était le souhait de l'Élu, il fallait te satisfaire quoi qu'il en coute._

_Blaise, Théo et Pansy hochèrent la tête. Le ministre n'avait pas cru qu'ils aient pu jouer un rôle dans la défaite du Lord, c'est Harry qui avait dû blanchir le nom de la plupart des Serpentards._

_-Je.. je ne savais pas qu'il avait dit ça, marmonna Harry en rougissant._

_-On sait que tu ne savais pas. C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a rien dit. Mais que toi, tu aies autant confiance en nous, ça m'a fait plaisir …... Et ça m'a fait douté. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je n'avais pas confiance en mes capacités et j'avais... un peu peur, je pense, de trahir ta confiance si jamais j'échouais._

_Il montra son papier portant le nom de DRACO MALFOY aux autres dans la pièce. Harry put voir des sourires naitre sur les lèvres de ses compagnons qui un à un s'étaient levé pour montrer leur papier marqué, pour chacun, de leur propre nom. _

_Apparemment, ils s'étaient tous fait la même réflexion sur leurs capacités.  
><em>

_Enfin presque tous._

_-Luna, pourquoi tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil._

_-Je me suis toujours méfié des personnes trop normales, ça me rassure de savoir qu'en fait tu es aussi fou que les autres, répondit celle-ci._

_Ron éclata de rire devant le sourire que Blaise afficha à cette remarque. Luna avait toujours eu une façon de penser un peu étrange, mais c'est ce qui faisait d'elle un élément indispensable._

_-Raaaah George pourquoi t'as refusé de venir, pouffa-t'il, il aurait donné cher pour voir les 4 piliers de Serpentard se faire traiter de fou par loufoca en personne._

_Ron s'approcha de la coupe, il ne restait plus que lui à passer. Il récupéra son papier et fixa l'ensemble des personnes présentes, son éternel sourire toujours présent sur son visage._

_-Tu sais Harry, à part toi, nous étions tous là quand le ministre a clairement dit que c'était parce que tu croyais en nous que nous avions pu te rejoindre ici. C'est pour ça que personne n'a bronché, enfin PRESQUE personne, quand tu as été désigné chef d'office, Ron déplia son papier consciencieusement, quand tu nous as demandé de marquer un nom sur cette feuille, je n'ai pas pu._

_Il montra celle-ci, vierge de toute écriture, à tout le monde._

_-Je n'ai pas pu, parce que la personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, la personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter avait choisi ces gens pour camardes. Ta parole mérite toute la confiance du monde Harry. Je n'ai jamais douté et je ne douterai jamais. Ni de toi, ni de moi ni d'aucune des personnes présentes aujourd'hui. Et je suis fier de dire que, pour une fois, j'avais raison._

_Et, je... Harry, c'était pas méchant tu sais, grimaça Ron, pleure pas mon pote là... J'me sens comme un con. C'est vrai quoi, c'est valable pour vous tous aussi maintenant, alors aidez-moi un peu au lieu de me laisser galérer..._

_Hermione marmonna que c'était bien beau de dire ça maintenant, mais que c'était pas vraiment le discours qu'il tenait à Poudlard et quand ils étaient en cavale. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se joindre au « câlin » collectif que Terry avait initié quand Ron avait dit à tout le monde de venir l'aider._

Oui à cause de Pote Potter parfaitement.

Si ce crétin n'avait pas eu cette idée débile de coupe et de nom à écrire, il n'aurait peut-être jamais su que Ron était quelqu'un, enfin, était devenu (selon les dires d'Hermione) un ami aussi fidèle. Qui pouvait se contenter de la parole d'un vrai ami pour faire confiance à Lord Voldemort lui-même, si on lui demandait.

C'est sur, si ce n'était pas arrivé, il ne serait jamais tombé aussi amoureux de lui.

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page ?)-

Terry pour Terry Boot, Ancien Serdaigle et membre de l'armée de Dumbledore

Chapitre 2 bouclé. Je suis motivée donc je le poste maintenant.

J'accepte les critiques avec grand plaisir. Histoire que je sache si ça tient un peu la route, quand même ^^".

La fic comptera 5 chapitres en tout et je m'excuse de la mise en page, je n'arrive pas à lui faire sauter des lignes quand je le souhaite...

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


	3. 18H39

**Auteur :** ptite clad

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon la fin du tome 7 aurait été interdite au moins de 16 ans.

**Pairing :** à venir Blaise/Ron

**Remerciements:** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et merci à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur fav/alerte ^^

Merci **clina** pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi!

**Note:** La fic est légèrement UA, j'ai mentionné des personnages qui auraient participé à la bataille final alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans le livre ( Je parlais plus des personnages comme Terry ou Susan ^^) Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire la mise en page qui me plait mais bon...

**en gras**: les textos

_en italique: les flash-back._

Bonne lecture!

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page?)-_  
><em>

18H39

Encore 20 minutes, courage.

Franchement, Harry était bien gentil, mais il ne pouvait pas se servir de quelqu'un d'autre pour ce genre de bêtises... De son petit-ami, par exemple.

Puisque lui, au moins, il en avait un.

En plus ce n'était pas comme si TOUT le service était au courant qu'il refaisait une tentative ce soir.

D'ailleurs, c'était fou de voir à quelle vitesse les infos circulaient...

Il l'avait dit à Harry, qui l'avait dit à Draco qui l'avait dit à Pansy, qui l'avait dit à Hermione qui l'avait dit... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous (excepté Ron) le sache.

Blaise grogna.

Ils n'auraient jamais du proposer de former une section développement au sein de l'unité...

Il y aurait eu moins de boulot et Ron serait sorti à l'heure pour lui mettre son râteau. Oui, un râteau.

Blaise partait très peu confiant.

Oh, le problème ne venait pas d'un manque de confiance en lui-même, non, son véritable problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre.

Il avait tenté la subtilité, mais Ron n'avait rien vu.

Il avait tenté le rentre-dedans, mais Ron avait éclaté de rire, pensant à des blagues.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, il n'aurait pas aussi bien connu Ron, il aurait pu croire que celui-ci se foutait carrément de lui.

Mais il le connaissait.

Il savait bien que Ron n'avait absolument pas compris qu'il le désirait en amant.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait décidé de lui dire de façon simple, et d'arrêter de « tourner autour du pot ».

Et le retard du Roux, bien que peu appréciable, venait surtout du fait qu'ils aient tous décidé, Blaise compris, de faire de la recherche.

Enfin, ils avaient eu le choix entre ça et mourir d'ennui donc...

5 mois après la fin de leur formation, le ministère n'avait toujours pas fait appel à eux.

Selon leurs dires, aucun cas « grave » ne méritait qu'il fasse appel à leur UMIS pour l'instant.

Bien sur au début ils avaient continué à s'entrainer à longueur de journée mais...

Mais ils s'ennuyaient.

Ils avaient été formés pour le terrain, et finalement ils ne faisaient que s'entrainer sans que jamais on ne leur demande de mettre leurs connaissances en pratique. Ils commençaient vaguement à se demander s'ils auraient vraiment des missions, la criminalité magique réduite pratiquement à néant depuis la défaite du Lord.

Au final, c'était Susan Bones qui avait émis l'idée.

Elle était spécialisée dans la détection de protection magique. Elle pouvait repérer et identifier toutes sortes de barrières et annuler leurs effets à une vitesse fulgurante.

Elle avait décidé que, plutôt que de passer ses journées à réaliser des incantations qu'elle connaissait par cœur et faisait à la perfection, elle allait chercher à créer ses propres barrières magiques, en essayant de les rendre plus puissantes.

Et ça avait fait tilt chez les autres.

Ils s'étaient tous mis à chercher comment faire évoluer les domaines où ils s'étaient chacun spécialisés. Tout en gardant un entrainement collectif d'au moins 2H par jour.

Ce n'était pas trop leur vocation première, mais au moins ça les occupait.

3 mois après le début de leur nouvelle occupation , le ministre avait transplané pour leur donner une mission immédiate.

Leur 1ère mission collective.

Un groupe de mangemorts dissidents avait entassé des milliers de moldus dans un centre commercial et menaçait de tous les tuer si le ministre ne leur livrait pas Harry Potter sur le champ.

À croire que ceux-ci n'avaient pas compris que Harry n'était plus une clef pour faire revenir Voldemort...

Harry avait appelé tout le monde, défini les rôles de chacun avec précision, avait eu le temps de placer un « quelle bande d'idiots ces mangemorts » et ils étaient partis avec leur matériel.

L'intervention avait duré 19 minutes.

En 19 minutes l'affaire avait été bouclé, les dégâts réparés, les mémoires effacées et les 28 mangemorts neutralisés.

Le tout ayant l'air incroyablement facile pour les membres de l'unité.

Autant dire qu'après ce succès fulgurant, les Héros de Guerre furent remis sur le devant de la scène. Les Sauveurs, plus puissants que jamais, étaient à présent une arme de dissuasion. Une arme ayant à sa disposition des techniques totalement inconnues des autres à leur disposition.

Le mythe était né.

En même temps que lui, l'attention du ministère leur était revenue. Demandant à Harry si, certaines de leurs découvertes ne pouvaient pas être utilisé pour et par l'ensemble des citoyens.

Et, après concertation, ils avaient été d'accord pour « commercialiser » certaine de leurs découvertes sous certaines conditions.

Ils avaient voulu qu'une partie des recettes soient utilisées pour réparer les injustices que la guerre avait causé. Ils y avaient tellement de personnes encore dans le besoin que cela les dérangeait de rester sans rien faire.

50% des intérêts pour les réparations, pensions et autres

35% pour le ministère.

15% ré-investit pour leurs recherches.

Voilà la répartition que le ministère accepta rapidement, fier d'avoir un tel groupe dans ses rangs (pour renflouer ses caisses bien vide).

La « marque » UMIS venait de voir le jour.

De là, ils avaient tous fait des expériences plus ou moins bizarres, laissant le soin à Blaise de décider si telle invention valait le coup d'être commercialisée. Il était honnête, franc, juste et il pouvait sentir si un produit aurait du succès ou pas.

C'est naturellement qu'il fut nommé responsable de l'ensemble des découvertes que les UMIS pouvaient faire. Les membres notant quand même celles qui ne devaient jamais être révélées.

À Personne.

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'en essayant un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ils avaient fait des découvertes surprenantes, parfois très utiles pour le gouvernement.

Ah oui. Il suffisait de voir le nouveau « sérum de vérité » que Ron avait créé pour rendre service à Draco.

_*flash-back*_

_-Ron, j'en ai ma claque. Tu voulais que je vienne. Me voilà._

_Blaise se tourna vers Draco le regard étonné, regarda Ron et décida de rester concentré sur les plans que le rouquin lui soumettait._

_-Sois plus précis enfin Draco, tu viens pour quoi exactement? demanda Ron un grand sourire plaqué sur la tête._

_Blaise vit le blond lever les yeux au ciel, marmonnant contre des Dieux quelconques qui, apparemment, étaient tous contre lui._

_Très intéressants ces plans, ça pourrait faire un bon produit pour les mères hystériques qui ont peur dès qu'elles ne voient plus leurs gamins._

_-... à ton avis la Belette? Tu ne crois pas que je viens te demander des conseils sur un de tes diaboliques appareils moldus quand même?_

_-Non non c'est sur mais, je veux te l'entendre dire, continua Ron en souriant._

_Vraiment une bonne idée, pensa Blaise écoutant d'une oreille la conversation, Ron n'avait pas eu tort de s'intéresser aux moldus. Ils avaient des objets qui s'avéraient très utiles, avec un peu de magie en plus, bien sur. _

_-Très bien... Ron j'ai besoin de ton aide avec Potter._

_-C'est pas encore tout à fait ça, Draco._

_-... s'il te plait termina-t'il. Franchement, ça te fait rire, mais moi, j'en peux plus, il sait pas ce qu'il veux. Peut-être, non, oui... Ça fait 5 mois qu'il réfléchit et qu'il ne sait toujours pas s'il veut, ne serait-ce que tenter de sortir avec moi. Alors, sérieusement, si t'as une solution, vas-y je t'en pris , t'as carte blanche pour enfin abréger mes souffrances._

_Blaise vit Ron se frotter les mains, un sourire malicieux sur son visage, retirer ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sérieux et fouiller dans l'un de ses tiroirs sans fond._

_-Depuis le temps que je voulais le tester! Si ça marche tant mieux, au pire bah j'aurais bien autre chose en stock, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Blaise fixa un instant les lunettes. Il était content que le roux ait préféré en mettre quand il avait les yeux fatigués plutôt que de se gaver de potion._

_Ça lui allait tellement bien..._

_-Le voilà! Cria fièrement Ron, un flacon à la main._

_Draco cligna des yeux la mine sombre._

_-Non mais, la Belette, tu planes là ou quoi? Tu sais bien que Zach nous fais boire sa merde de potion à chaque début de mois pour, justement, éviter qu'on soit sous l'emprise d'un quelconque poison, sérum de vérité ou autres conneries dans le genre._

_Blaise nota, dans un coin de sa tête, que la frustration rendait Draco plutôt malpoli._

_Enfin, c'était vrai que la mixture de leur cher potionniste était impressionnante pour annihiler les effets de différente potions magiques. _

_-Oui mais je suis sur que notre cher Zach n'a pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi simpliste que ça. Je voulais le tester depuis un bon moment mais j'attendais le cobaye idéal... que tu viens de me fournir sur un plateau de gallion! Lulu! Appelle Harry s'teup._

_Blaise vit le téléphone s'animer et appeler le dit Harry. _

_L'installation de ces téléphones magiques avait permis au membre d'UMIS d'arrêter de cavaler d'un bureau à l'autre dérangeant parfois des expériences importantes et faisant perdre un temps précieux. Blaise s'était promis, à ce moment là, d'arrêter de se moquer des inventions moldus et de se pencher un peu plus sur les conceptions, parfois loufoques, du roux._

_-Harry mon amiiiiiiiii, dis donc j'ai besoin de te parler là. De toute urgence, c'est super important. OK j'arrive à tout de suite._

_Ron raccrocha, se leva et ajusta sa veste, offrant à Draco et Blaise un sourire inquiétant...pour Harry._

_-Malfoy, dans environ, Ron jeta un œil à son horloge, 5 minutes je reviens ne bouge pas._

_Et il avait filé dans le bureau d'Harry._

_Blaise en avait profité pour souligner le désespoir que devait éprouver Draco pour venir demander de l'aide à Ron de manière presque larmoyante._

_Draco lui avait répliqué, qu'Harry au moins n'était pas complétement à côté de ses pompes quand il lui faisait un plan drague._

_Touché._

_Le métis avait replongé son nez dans le dossier du roux, vexé de s'être fait rappeler qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se faire comprendre par l'élu de son cœur._

_Comme promis, le roux revint quelques minutes après._

_-Voilà c'est fait!_

_-Déjà? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Draco._

_-Oui, oui. On va bientôt savoir si ça fonctionne ou pas. Ça ne met pas longtemps à faire effet. Si jamais il arrive, sache que je n'ai dit être intéressé par toi que pour le rendre un peu jaloux._

_-J'espère bien, cria presque le blond, effrayé de se retrouver avec un Ron amoureux dans les pattes, un Blaise jaloux sur le dos et un Harry heureux pour son ami en arrière-plan._

_-Et sinon? Tu lui as donné quoi? demanda Blaise, amusé par la situation._

_-Héhéhéhé, Ron regarda un écran sur sa droite, je te dis ça dans 1 petite minute._

_-DRACO! _

_Le blond se retourna et fut surpris de voir de petites larmes dans les yeux du brun ._

_-J'ai été qu'un crétin... je sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à réfléchir alors que je suis dingue de toi depuis...Je sais même pas depuis quand en fait..._

_Mais j'avais tellement peur, tu vois quoi on est des garçon, on travaille ensemble... Je sais pas mais il me fallait du temps mais... _

_Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas, je sais que Ron est un garçon génial mais je suis sur que je t'aime un million de fois plus que lui, non même plus encore et je..._

_Draco tourna la tête vers Ron, se demandant s'il pouvait croire le délire qu'étant en train de lui déballer Harry._

_-Je t'assure que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est la stricte vérité. Déclara calmement Ron._

_-Évidement que c'est la vérité, Draco, s'écria Harry. Crois-moi, ma plus grande envie c'est que toi et moi, nous nous donnions enfin l'un à l'autre, que je puisse enfin t'embrasser, te toucher...que tu me fasses enfin l'am..._

_Draco l'avait coupé, en lui roulant le patin du siècle, comme Ron l'avait si bien dit. _

_Il avait ensuite grogné un « merci » suivi d'un « excusez-nous » et avait trainé son brun dans une pièce à part._

_Pièce qu'Hermione s'était empressée d'insonoriser au cas où les mois de frustration déborde un peu trop._

_-Euh, Ron tu m'expliques? _

_-Oui oui Zab, attend juste une seconde et je t'explique tout. Lulu, appelle Zach._

_Le fait que Ron ait réussi à parler sans mourir de rire, rendit Blaise incroyablement admiratif._

_-Ouais Zach, c'est Ron. Juste pour te dire qu'il va falloir que tu travailles ta potion anti-poison et anti-conneries là. Non parce que c'est super efficace contre les potions magiques, mais quand tu rajoutes des drogues Moldues, zéro pointé. _

_-..._

_-T'auras qu'à demander à Harry et Draco si je mens, abruti. Je passerai t'apporter une liste complète dans la journée, ça te fera pas de mal de bosser un peu, feignasse._

_Et il raccrocha._

_-Hum désolé pour le coup de fil Blaise, reprit Ron en remettant ses lunettes rectangulaire sur le nez, je crois que Zach va te présenter un nouveau sérum de vérité dans pas longtemps._

Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

UMIS avait fourni au gouvernement un tout nouveau sérum de vérité, incroyablement efficace.

Ce jour là, Harry et Draco avait contracté une dette énorme envers Ron et on racontait que Zacharias en avait fait sa nouvelle idole, tant le mélange moldu/magique donnait des résultats puissants.

Blaise, quant à lui, avait juste réussi à être encore plus sous le charme.

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page)-

Fin du chapitre 3, que j'ai mis beaucoup plus longtemps à corriger vu que j'étais en concours cette semaine ^^.

Susan Bones, poufsouffle, membre de l'armée de Dumbledore.

J'accepte les critiques avec grand plaisir ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!


	4. 18H55

**Auteur :** ptite clad

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon la fin du tome 7 aurait été interdite au moins de 16 ans.

**Pairing :** à venir Blaise/Ron

**Remerciements:** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et merci à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur fav/alerte ^^ (Rassurez-moi, vous recevez bien mes réponses hein? J'ai l'impression que ça plante =/)

Un merci spécial à **Clina**: Je suis super contente que le caractère de Ron te plaise, c'est comme ça que je le vois perso. Super gentil et généreux... mais un peu à côté de ses pompes pour certaines choses ;) Voilà la suite et encore merci pour ta review =)

**Note:** Hum, je poste en retard, concours oblige... mais là, c'est fini, je peux me remettre à bosser à mon rythme normal! J'aime bien le couple Théo/Neville, je l'ai découvert dans une fic et depuis l'idée est restée ^^

**en gras**: les textos

_en italique: les flash-back._

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page...)-

_18H55_

_.  
><em>

_**la belette dit: Je pars du Bureau là, je me magne un peu et j'suis là dans 15 minutes. À tout de suite :D**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Voilà, le chrono était lancé. Au fond de lui il avait eu l'espoir que le roux décommande, reporte, annule... En fait, il voulait faire sa déclaration et en même temps... Il était bien comme ça, en amoureux transit.

Ron était seul, il était seul, finalement rien n'était si urgent, il pourrait toujours faire sa déclaration la semaine prochaine.

Ou le mois prochain.

Ou même jamais, c'était pas mal ça aussi.

Non, il avait assez reculé. Il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Au pire il lui disait non, ils restaient ami et il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose.

Voilà. Ça, c'était un bon plan.

.

_**Enfin fini de faire semblant de bosser! Je t'attends, prends ton temps ^^**_

_**.  
><strong>_

C'est ça, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut.

Blaise se prit la tête dans les mains, ça n'allait pas, il sentait qu'il commençait à fléchir. Il ne fallait pas, il lui fallait du courage! Une bonne dose de courage!

-s'il vous plait, une bonne dose de whisky pur-feu!

Le barman s'approcha, secoua la tête l'air profondément désespéré et répondit, avant de vaquer à ses occupations:

-Monsieur, votre verre est encore... plein.

Blaise avait baissé son regard sur son verre, dépité.

Le barman devait le prendre pour un fou furieux.

En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il était fou.

Fou amoureux.

Fou amoureux d'un crétin qui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Blaise continua à faire tournoyer le liquide dans son verre. Espérant un peu réussir à s'hypnotiser grâce au mouvement. En fait tout ça ce n'était pas sa faute. Tous ses tracas c'était à cause de Ron. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien aussi?

Même Neville avait remarqué qu'il en pinçait pour lui!

Neville quoi...

Non, à bien y réfléchir, c'était la faute de Neville en fait! Il était bien lui, avec ses plans foireux. Ses camarades d'UMIS avaient tellement eu pitié de lui et de ses tentatives qu'ils avaient tous juré de ne rien tenter avec Ron tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas eu une réponse.

C'était pas parfait comme ça? Ron restait célibataire, vu les horaires de barges qu'ils avaient, et il n'avait pas à supporter de voir son roux au bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être un peu égoïste, étant donné qu'Ernie aurait bien tenté le coup.

Mais merde enfin, à la base il était quand même Serpentard !

Et tout le monde sait, Merlin en soit témoin, que les Serpentards sont réputés pour être du genre égoïste!

Et pourquoi Ernie s'intéressait pas à Harry un peu hein? Après tout c'était lui le sauveur, la star, le héros. Pourquoi c'était pas après lui que tout le monde en avait ?

Voilà, en fait c'était la faute de Ron qui était trop amical avec tout le monde, et la faute de Neville qui avait demandé de l'aide à Ron, faisant réalisé au métis que le roux avait la « cote ».

Oui, oui Neville, avait demandé de l'aide.

Parce que le monsieur Neville là, il faisait beaucoup, mais beaucoup moins le malin quand c'était lui qui essayait de séduire Théodore Nott.

Et, comme par hasard, il s'était souvenu que Ron avait réglé le problème Draco/Harry en 10 minutes.

Forcement après 4 mois de galère il avait préféré lui demander directement, plutôt que de finir désespéré comme Draco.

Ou comme moi, pensa distraitement Blaise.

.

_-Ron, mon entremetteur préféré, t'aurais 5 minutes à accorder à ton botaniste préféré?_

_Blaise se tourna pour voir Neville dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il reposa les yeux sur Ron attendant de savoir s'il allait se faire éjecter du bureau._

_-Et bien, dit Ron en remontant ses lunettes, avec Blaise on est en plein sur un dossier et je t'avoue que si je fais une pause, j'aurai du mal à m'y remettre._

_Neville entra et referma la porte derrière lui._

_-ça ne me dérange pas de parler devant lui tu sais, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher... moi._

_Blaise replongea dans son dossier, ignorant la pique. Il eut juste le temps de voir Ron, sourire en coin, lui faire signe « d'envoyer la musique » alors qu'il continuait à corriger son papier._

_-Bon tu sais que ça fait 4 mois que je demande à Théodore de sortir avec moi?_

_-Neville, celui qui ne le sait pas, c'est qu'il ne travaille pas ici, répondit Blaise en tournant une page._

_-Ha ha ha. Non, non je t'assure, regarde-moi, je suis plié en deux là... Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu beau faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui plaire..._

_-Ha oui, tu parles des 13 kilos en moins? Du changement de look? Du fait que tu te sois remis au sport? Vive Hermione, ses conseil et sa potion/crème grand D hein? coupa Ron en surlignant un paragraphe._

_Blaise esquissa un sourire. La crème et la potion grand D créées par Hermione spécialement pour Neville. Une petite merveille qui s'arrachait à prix d'or dans les boutique. Une application de la crème sur la zone où on veut maigrir, une gorgée de la potion, et hop elle est attiré, de l'intérieur, vers la crème délogeant la graisse où elle était appliquée. _

_Efficace. Rapide. _

_Et super rentable._

_-Oui, je parle de ça et d'autres petites attentions par ci, par là._

_-Et je ne comprends pas, reprit Ron, si malgré tout ça, il refuse, pourquoi tu ne lâches pas simplement l'affaire?_

_-Parce qu'il n'a pas refusé. Enfin, en même temps, je ne lui ai pas clairement dit « je veux avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec toi »._

_Ron reposa son dossier, enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux._

_-Attends, en gros il te fait tourner en bourrique? T'as pas l'impression qu'il joue un peu, histoire de voir jusqu'où tu pourrais aller?_

_-Ben justement, c'est soit ça, soit il a pas compris que j'étais intéressé par lui..._

_Ron éclata d'un rire sincère. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour l'admirer. Merlin, qu'il adorait le voir rire._

_-Non mais sérieux Neville, tu déconnes? Tout le service a capté que tu voulais sortir avec. Soit il est aveugle et sourd et il le cache vachement bien, soit il se fout de ta gueule._

_CRAC._

_La plume de Blaise avait cassé. Il avait appuyé trop fort en entendant le roux parler. Il releva les yeux, scrutant sur le visage de Ron des expressions lui montrant qu'il s'adressait en fait à lui par un moyen détourné._

_-Tu sais, Ron, c'est possible de ne rien voir... Ernie il a bien le béguin pour toi et je suis sur que tu l'as jamais vu._

_Ron haussa un sourcil en tendant un nouvelle plume à Blaise, qui était retourné vers Neville avec une expression proche du « c'est quoi cette histoire que tu me chantes là »._

_-Mais bref, toi Ron tu es un cas... à part on va dire. C'est pas n'importe qui qui peut t'approcher, reprit Neville en souriant._

_Blaise se jura d'aller toucher deux mots à Harry sur le budget alloué au secteur botanique après._

_-Donc pour en revenir à moi, je veux être fixé. Comme Draco il y a presque 1 an. Si c'est non, je m'en remettrai. Mais si je n'obtiens pas de réponse... qui sait ce qu'il me fera faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me donner sa réponse._

_Blaise sentait un regard dans son dos, il aurait pu jurer que Neville tentait de lui transmettre un message._

_-Après tout, je sais pas mal de chose ici, Ernie par exemple, et je crois que je pourrais ne pas tenir des promesses que j'ai pu faire à certaine personne et..._

_-Ron._

_Blaise avait compris. Oui, oui, cette longue tirade, c'était une menace. Ni plus, ni moins._

_-Je pense que Neville n'a pas tout à fait tort, Théo peut être effrayant quand il mène une expérience. Et voir jusqu'où un amour peut aller, je pense que ça relève du domaine de l'intéressant pour lui._

_Désolé Théo, pensa Blaise, mais dans le cas présent c'est chacun pour soi._

_-Le problème c'est que je n'ai eu aucun mal avec Harry, Théo va falloir être plus subtile, plus..._

_Ron écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un sourire immense. Le même sourire qu'il avait en parlant à Draco de son super plan._

_-J'ai bien une idée, mais le temps de la mettre en place ça prendra bien une semaine. Sans garantie évidemment._

_-Évidemment. Mais si au moins tu essaies, ça m'aidera à surmonter le coup. Bon je vais vous laisser, tu me préviens quand t'en sauras plus._

_-ça marche. À plus._

_-Bon aprèm'._

_-Ah, Ron, tu sais pour Ernie, je plaisantais pas. Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu remarques que certaines personnes sont très intéressées par toi._

_Et il était parti, aidant un peu Blaise, même si Ernie était placé sur le devant de la scène. Le botaniste avait réussi à lui toucher deux mots sans l'impliquer, vraiment il aurait pu être content. _

_Si seulement Ron n'avait pas éclaté de rire en disant qu'il était temps que Nev' se case parce que celui-ci commençait à voir des couples là où il ne risquait pas d'y en avoir._

_Et ils avaient continué à travailler jusque tard dans la nuit._

_._

._  
><em>

_Dès le lendemain, Ron avait mis son plan en place. Plan machiavélique qui consistait à enlacer tout le monde pour dire bonjour. Blaise, bien qu'un peu jaloux que les autres y ait droit aussi, profitait allégrement de ce câlin matinal, n'hésitant pas à le retenir un peu. _

_Le 3 premiers jours furent assez étranges, puis tous s'y habituèrent. Surement une coutume moldue que Ron avait décidé de mettre en pratique. Seul Blaise et Neville restèrent plus ou moins méfiant. Le début des soit-disant câlins coïncidant un peu trop bien avec la demande de Longdubat._

_._

._  
><em>

_Et finalement, ce fut 6 jours après la mise en place de cette « pratique » qu'ils eurent leurs explications._

_Blaise marchait tranquillement, se rendant au distributeur de boissons pour s'offrir son chococafé matinal quand il sentit une main l'agripper._

_-Je te cherchais! J'ai besoin de toi tu peux venir un minute?_

_Blaise hocha la tête, préférant ne pas ouvrir la bouche .Il avait peur de bafouiller, le contact de Ron le rendant toujours un peu nerveux. Il se fit trainer jusqu'au bureau du roux qui avait sa main toujours sur son bras._

_-Mets-toi à l'aise, j'ai besoin que tu me confirmes quelque chose, continua le roux en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Tu attends toujours la réponse de Théo concernant la possible utilisation des Joncheruines lors de bataille?_

_Blaise hocha la tête. Le Joncheruine, espèce invisible entrant dans la tête de quelqu'un pour lui embrouiller le cerveau, était le sujet actuel de Théo, leur spécialiste en créatures magiques répertoriées._

_-Oui, ça fait bien 6 mois qu'il travaille dessus._

_- Hu hu et tu attends la réponse impatiemment je suppose?_

_Blaise opina, se demandant pourquoi le roux était aussi joyeux._

_-Tu m'expliques ? J'ai l'impression que c'est pour Neville mais je n'arrive pas très bien à voir le rapport là..._

_-hé hé patience. _

_Ron fouilla ses poches, tendit une baguette magique à Blaise qui la saisit, rajusta ses lunettes et lança un sourire à Blaise._

_-Dans 10 minutes, l'histoire est réglé. Lulu, appelle Théo!_

_Blaise tenta d'analyser la baguette. _

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui refilait une baguette magique?_

_-allo Théo, ton pire cauchemar à l'appareil. Avant que tu me ricanes au nez, je tiens à te dire que j'ai en ma possession un objet de la plus haute importance. Un objet qui t'appartient._

_-..._

_-Mais ce matin mon cher ami, pendant que je te faisais une gentille accolade._

_-..._

_-Oooooh mais tu peux hurler et le dire à Harry si tu veux. Je ne l'ai plus. En fait, je l'ai donné à quelqu'un qui attend une réponse depuis bien trop longtemps. Si tu veux la récupérer je te conseille de t'adresser à qui-tu-sais._

_-..._

_-Ne fait pas celui qui ne « comprend » pas, tu sais très bien qui c'est et ce qu'il veut. Sur ce, bon courage!_

_Et il avait raccroché. _

_Blaise avait regardé la baguette dans ses mains, se doutant de l'identité du propriétaire. Il était intrigué. _

_Très intrigué. _

_Comment avait-il fait pour lui subtiliser un objet aussi important?_

_-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Dans le fond, vous restez Serpentard, les moldus ça a jamais été votre truc. Ça fait une semaine que je me sers de mes « câlin » pour tester une technique moldue._

_Blaise se contenta d'hausser un sourcil._

_-Une technique plus connue sous le nom de pick-pocket; D'ailleurs, tiens, je te rends ta montre, ta cravate et ta ceinture._

_Blaise récupéra ses biens, incroyablement surpris. Les moldus savaient faire ce genre de chose? Et sans magie? Il fallait vraiment qu'il étudie ça plus sérieusement._

_-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as donné à moi? Tu aurais du la donné à Neville non? Et comment Théo a-t'il pu rater ça... Sa propre baguette!_

_-Alors pour Neville, c'est non. Il aurait été capable de lui rendre sans que Théo lui donne sa réponse. Et si je ne te l'ai donné c'est pour ne pas avoir à mentir, tu sais que je déteste ça._

_-Mentir?_

_-Oui, je n'ai pas menti, continua Ron. Tu attends bien une réponse pour son projet, et tu as sa baguette. Je n'y peux rien s'il s'est trompé en pensant que je parlais de Neville... Ensuite, c'est simple, Théo ne se sert de sa baguette que vers 9h30, après avoir fini ses croquis/schémas des expériences de la journée. J'avais juste à lui subtiliser avant qu'il ne sorte la tête de toutes sa paperasse._

_Blaise observa Ron, fier d'avoir piégé Théo aussi facilement._

_-Maintenant excuse-moi un instant, il faut que je prévienne Harry et Mione qu'il faut renforcer la sécurité appliquée à nos baguettes, rigola Ron._

_.  
><em>

Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que non seulement, Théo s'était laissé tenter par une relation avec Neville mais qu'en plus le ministère avait adoré l'idée, demandant à Ron de former les UMIS à cette pratique moldue.

Au cas où, avait-il dit.

Mais la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment retenu, c'est que Ron ne mentait pas. Il ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ses sentiments.

S'il avait compris, il lui aurait dit, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'est pour cela qu'il lui dirait aujourd'hui d'une manière claire et nette. Parce qu'il savait que Ron ne lui mentirait pas.

-Oh Blaise.

L'interpellé se crispa sur son verre, le porta à ses lèvres et le but, cul-sec. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à son bourreau.

.

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page?)-

.

Voilà, fin du chapitre! toujours des soucis de mise en page... mais il ne retire pas mes "." que je mets pour espacer un peu ^^" mais ça risque de faire lourd si je dois en mettre à chaque fois que je veux sauter une ligne x_x !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Suite et fin courant de la semaine prochaine (sûre et certaine!)

Merci à celles (et ceux?) qui suivent cette histoire ^^.


	5. 19H14

**Auteur :** ptite clad

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, sinon la fin du tome 7 aurait été interdite au moins de 16 ans.

**Pairing :** à venir Blaise/Ron

**Remerciements:** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et merci à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur fav/alerte ^^

Un merci spécial à **Clina**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! elle me fait, comme d'habitude hyper plaisir (si, si j'ai le sourire aux lèvres toutes la journée à chaque fois :D). haha va-t'il se déclarer, la réponse en baaaaas! en espérant que ça ne te déçoive pas :s

**CaiN de Ludette: **Toujours ravie de savoir que ma fiction plait :) Voilà la suite et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Note:** Raaaaah j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai buté sur les dernières lignes. J'ai mis plus de temps à écrire les 5 dernières que tout le reste du chapitre

**en gras**: les textos

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page...)-

19H14.

Blaise se tenait droit devant Ron. Le rouquin d'1m79 était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise noire légèrement ouverte, qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle.

-R..R...Ron.

Blaise se mordit la langue. Il perdait ses moyens en présence du roux et ça le faisait bégayer.

Il le vit sourire en secouant la tête.

-C'est pas vrai t'es pas déjà bourré quand même? Il en est à combien de verre? Demanda-t'il au Barman.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard amusé.

-Il vient juste de boire le premier monsieur...

Ron rigola et le traina à une table, un peu plus au fond.

Non.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il perdait ses moyens. Il devait remettre son cerveau en marche et se jeter à l'eau.

-Bon je meurs de faim, alors on va manger sur place, continua Ron le menu déjà dans les mains.

Blaise, droit comme un i, souffla et prit la parole.

-Pas de soucis pour moi. Alors le dossier? Bouclé à temps?

-Ouais, nickel. Il devait être chez le ministre à 19h30 dernier délai. On a même eu de l'avance tu vois!

Blaise sourit à sa remarque. Comme si 45 minutes constituait une avance phénoménale pour un dossier sur lequel ils buchaient depuis déjà 3 semaines.

-Bon je vais prendre une pizza 4 fromage et une salade paysanne. Tu as faim ou je mange tout seul?

-Je mange aussi. Bouge pas je vais passer commande au bar.

Blaise se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Il fuyait.

Il avait tellement peur qu'il aurait voulu préparer la pizza, rien que pour retarder encore ce moment.

Il avait passé les 30 dernières minutes à se plaindre que Ron était complétement aveugle alors qu'en fait, c'était aussi un peu sa faute...

Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter le pas, il finissait par dire n'importe quoi.

Quand il ne restait pas muet comme un idiot.

Blaise secoua la tête. Il refusait que cela se passe comme ça. Pas cette fois-ci.

Le métis lança un regard vers le roux qui l'attendait en se frottant les yeux, apparemment éreinté de ses dernières heures de travail.

Il voulait être avec cet homme, il voulait plus que son amitié.

Il le voulait, lui.

Et il était hors de question qu'il repousse encore la possibilité que cela arrive.

-Voilà se sera prêt dans 30 minutes environ. Je t'ai pris un jus d'orange et des cacahuètes pour patienter.

-Oh merci vieux.

-Ron je dois te dire quelque chose.

Ça y est. C'est parti pensa Blaise.

-Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment?

Il n'avait personne. Blaise le savait, mais il fallait bien amener le sujet d'une façon.

D'une façon boiteuse, certes, mais au moins il était lancé.

-Blaise, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'avec Pansy, t'es pas au courant de la vie sentimentale de toute l'unité quand même? Même moi je suis au courant avec elle.

-Si si, mais je voulais juste vérifier. Mais tu sais Ron, reprit Blaise, moi, il n'y a que ta vie sentimentale qui m'intéresse.

Ron croqua tranquillement sa cacahuète, attendant la suite.

-Tu sais, enfin... ça fait déjà quelques temps que j'essaie de te le faire comprendre. Par mes paroles, mes gestes mais à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire.

Blaise attendit un peu, il avait pourtant préparé ce qu'il devait dire. Mais ça lui échappait quand Ron le regardait.

- Enfin c'est sur que je m'y prends pas très bien la plupart du temps mais quand même...Je veux dire, tout le monde l'a vu que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Voilà c'était jeté. Ron continua à boire son jus de fruit, sentant que Blaise avait encore des choses à dire.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne le remarques pas... Hermione m'avait prévenu que tu étais un peu long à la détente. 7 ans pour te rendre compte que vous auriez pu sortir ensemble, ça semble irréaliste... Je dis ça et ça va bientôt faire 3 ans que j'essaie de te le dire. Et en fait, j'ai l'impression que si je n'ai eu aucune relation depuis ma 7ème année, c'est parce que tu hantes mon esprit depuis que nous avons combattu ensemble.

Non, ce n'était pas la belle déclaration qu'il avait prévu.

Lui-même ne s'attendait pas à dire ça. Il avait trop réfléchi avant son arrivée, il s'embrouillait complétement maintenant.

-Mais tu me vois maintenant? Je veux dire, tu comprends que je voudrais que tu deviennes mon amant, mon confident...? Comme Harry pour Draco ou Pansy pour Zacharias ou encore Neville pour Théo, bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire que Théo soit un super confident mais...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se taisait pas?

-Mais c'est pas mon genre de dire du mal hein? Tu me connais quand même. Je sais que les amis sont très important pour toi et je ne dénigre pas Théo loin de là...

Mais pourquoi il continuait? Ça virait au n'importe quoi cette tirade, c'était quoi la raison de tout ce blabla déjà?

Blaise passa une main dans ces cheveux, continuant à déverser un flot de paroles incohérentes et sans aucun rapport avec le sujet d'origine.

-Blaise.

Ron sa main sur celle de Blaise.

Cela suffit à le faire taire. Et il avait vraiment besoin qu'on le fasse taire.

Il n'osa plus bouger, de peur que le roux rompe le contact.

-J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas. C'était... disons, à peu près clair au début.

Blaise répondit au sourire de Ron par un sourire crispé.

-Mais en fait, je dois t'avouer qu'on t'a devancé. Je le savais déjà.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça, il le savait déjà?

Répondant à la question muette du métis, Ron sortit son portable et le tendit à Blaise.

-Regarde dans mes derniers messages reçus.

Blaise manipula le portable difficilement, n'osant pas utiliser sa deuxième main.

Parce que celle de Ron était toujours posée dessus.

.

_**Théo dit: Blaise veut sortir avec toi. Pas le genre plan pote mais plus le genre plan cul sérieux avec grand mariage et gamins adoptés si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

_**Nev' dit: Merde désolé Ron, Théo se venge du coup de pute que tu lui as fait. Fais au moins semblant d'être surpris quand il te fera sa déclaration ce soir.**_

_**Pansy dit: Ron j'espère que t'as dit oui à Blaise :) Sinon je te casse la gueule.**_

_**Draco dit: Bon j'espère que t'es prêt pour ton grand moment fleur bleue avec Weas-je-comprends-rien. Au pire, mets-lui une dose dans son verre je me suis arrangé avec Zach héhé.**_

_**Harry dit: Ron, ne tiens pas compte du message de draco , il a encore du mal avec la technologie moldue et le Z et le W sont bien trop proche dans l'alphabet (il râle contre les tactiles là).**_

_**Luna dit: C'est vrai que tu te maries avec Zabini?**_

_**Ernie: Si jamais tu dis non, je suis disponible moi...**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Blaise ferma le portable, remarquant qu'il y avait encore une bonne dizaine de messages.

-Mais quelle bande d'abrutis, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Mais sérieux, ils avaient tous vendu la mèche... Théo le premier, il le tuerait pour ça.

Non, il le ferait souffrir plutôt.

Oui, le faire souffrir. Ce serait bien plus satisfaisant.

-Fin voilà du coup j'ai eu le temps de me préparer un peu. À part Draco et Harry qui étaient au courant qu'on ne s'était pas encore vu à cause du dossier à la bourre, les autres ont cru que c'était déjà fait... C'est pour ça qu'ils en ont envoyé autant... De vraies commères, tu les connais!

Blaise se renfrogna.

-Mais ça m'a donné une longueur d'avance pour repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous depuis la bataille finale. Et je suis remonté assez loin dans mes souvenirs, sourit Ron.

Il n'osa pas dire que lui aussi avait suivi le même chemin de pensée.

-J'ai un peu repensé à toutes les fois où tu m'as laissé entendre que tu voudrais qu'il y ait plus entre nous. Et j'ai pris une décision.

Blaise sera inconsciemment la main de Ron. Comme pour lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas le rejeter.

Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui. Sincèrement.

-Après tout, tu es un très bon ami. Sérieusement je ne regrette pas le jour où tu as décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Il sentait un mais venir.

-Mais, enfin, c'est vrai que quand j'ai reçu tous ces messages je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu ne pas te _voir. _Et en y repensant, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas _comprendre_.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ils se sont tous posés la question.

-Je n'en doute pas, reprit Ron en souriant, ce que je veux dire c'est que, je suis naïf mais pas stupide. Pas stupide au point de dire _non_, quand je sais que j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime à ce point.

Blaise avait le cerveau embrouillé. Il lui disait oui ou non là? Il ne savait même plus.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

-Concrètement, ça veut dire oui ou non ça?

-Je te fais de l'effet au point que tu n'arrives même plus à réfléchir? Demanda-t'il, amusé. C'est un oui Blaise.

Blaise inspira et expira avant de laisser une question s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Pourquoi il demandait ça... Ron voulait bien essayer, alors POURQUOI, il ne se taisait pas.

-C'est un peu tôt pour le dire je pense. Tu me plais intellectuellement et physiquement, ça c'est indéniable. Et c'est déjà un très bon début pour une relation, je pense.

Ron but une gorgée de jus de fruit, parfaitement à l'aise.

-Disons que si j'accepte qu'on sorte ensemble, c'est parce que je sais que je vais tomber amoureux de toi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaise. Il porta la main de Ron à sa bouche pour l'embrasser doucement, goutant enfin sa peau après tant d'années. Il le regarda et le tira vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-J'y compte bien Ron. Tu connais les Serpentard, ils sont rusés, malins et ils parviennent toujours à leurs fins, rappela Blaise.

Le métis s'écarta, pouvant ainsi contempler les rougeurs sur les joues du roux.

Roux qui se leva d'un coup complétement écarlate en trainant Blaise dehors.

-Attends, et nos plats?

Ron continua à marcher, refusant de lâcher le métis.

-Tu sais Blaise, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt pudique. Je n'étale pas mes sentiments à la vue de tous.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport avec les repas qu'ils avaient commandés.

-Ce que je veux dire, continua Ron, c'est que là, j'ai autre chose en tête que mon estomac. Je nous réchaufferai quelque chose à mon appartement... Après.

-Oh. Mais hum, marmonna Blaise pas très sur de lui, tu es sur que ce n'est pas un peu rapide?

Ron s'arrêta et se tourna vers le brun, très étonné.

-Si je calcule bien, 5 ans d'études plus 3 ans de collaboration. 8 ans c'est trop rapide pour toi?

-Non je voulais dire pour toi, reprit Blaise gêné.

Ron sourit et recommença à le trainer vers son appartement.

-Crois-moi. Je suis sur.

Blaise n'argumenta pas.

Il n'allait tout de même pas fournir des excuses au roux, il n'était pas crétin à ce point.

Ron ne mentait jamais, c'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Et alors qu'ils avançaient d'un pas rapide, Blaise pensa au fait que les serpentards étaient aussi incroyablement possessifs et qu'après ça, il ne pourrait surement plus laisser le roux lui filer entre les mains.

Mais ça, il était persuadé que Ron y avait déjà réfléchi. Apparemment, il en avait eu le temps...

Blaise observa le dos frêle Roux et laissa son regard glisser plus bas.

Finalement, il remercierait Théo demain.

Ou plutôt après-demain, se dit-il en souriant, après-tout ils avaient des congés en retard et 8 ans à rattraper.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

-(pourquoi il me pourrit ma mise en page...)-

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Raaaaah j'ai vraiment du mal avec la fin =O, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu les lecteurs de cette fiction et que la "fin" ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Pas de Lemon, je ne me sentais pas d'en écrire un (bien que j'adore en lire :D ), j'ai préféré laissé place à l'imagination du lecteur! (de toute façon, on sait bien qu'ils vont pas jouer au bridge ^^)

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi! et à bientôt pour de nouvelles


End file.
